


Iniquitous Thew

by Seti (Sparkleypegs)



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Relationship, Adult Content, Angry Kylo Ren, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Developing Relationship, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, From Sex to Love, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lust, Lustful Kylo Ren, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Rescue, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Star Wars References, Starkiller Base, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, The First Order, Top Kylo Ren, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Sex, brief affair, kylo has a heart, kylo has needs, kylo needs someone, kylo ren romantic history, kylo ren sexual history, kylo shows signs of redemption, kylo still has light in him, pre rey relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkleypegs/pseuds/Seti
Summary: A girl working within the ranks of the First Order hates her mundane existence, that is until she crosses paths with the deadliest man in the galaxy, the mighty Kylo Ren.





	Iniquitous Thew

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a blog on you tube and the girls were joking about how they thought Kylo Ren would totally be the type of control freak that would demand you look in the eye while you had sex with him. Ha ha, and I thought yes, he would be exactly like that. So here's a one shot of dominant, controlling, (to a certain extent) Kylo Ren having an unexpected, totally smutty, x rated affair with a female crew member. Its mostly explicit sex scenes and the language is colourful too.
> 
> Its set before the force awakens so he hasn't met the lovely Rey yet, but here he gets a taste of what could be in the future LOL 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you find it enjoyable. Please let me know if you like it.

Iniquitous Thew - One shot  
Iniquitous definition, characterised by injustice or wickedness; wicked; sinful  
literary-thew, thewiness "a man of enormous physical strength"

She had always been a loner. Life on the star destroyer had been a day in day out boring existence. It was mind numbing. There was nothing exciting about it. Her job working her console was excruciatingly dull. There had been a time when she was younger when promotion excited her, but after a while she realised each promotion was just as unexciting as the last. They just shifted her from one mundane task to another. As far as relationships went, they were not acceptable to the management. Even friendships were frowned upon. She had always been shy and kept to herself in any case. She'd had the odd sexual encounter during her life of servitude but they were nothing to get excited about.Those encounters were hurried, fumbling, attempts at intercourse with other boring drones much like herself that were completely unfulfilling and had been over as quickly as they had begun and she had been thankful for that. She had decided after the last experience not to get involved in anything like that again. Those encounters were both tragically pathetic and uninteresting. Instead she now relied on her own fantasies to satisfy her needs. Her mind was her only escape from the monotony of her life. 

She had seen the fearsome Kylo Ren stalking around the ship. Tall, heavy set, imposing and emanating a crippling fear. She had never seen his face but she assumed it must be horrifying. For some time she had fantasied about that frightening figure. The danger and fear he presented made him a delicious sexual fantasy. Feeling anything in her dull, dull life was a miracle but the gut wrenching fear she felt in the presence of the towering dark side monster Lord Ren was so exciting. She had spent many, many hours wondering what was under all that black cloth. Was he an Adonis, all hard savage muscle or was he half machine? Maybe he was cut to pieces, scarred and ugly. She enjoyed fantasising that the magnificently built Master of the Knights of Ren would touch her and fuck her like no other man could. She had fantasied about Kylo Ren so much that at this point just squeezing her thighs together while imagining Ren fucking her would make her cum so hard she'd feel weak in the knees afterwards. The forbidden wickedness of such a union with someone so frighteningly dark was so exciting to her. The man was so unstable, his emotions were so out of control. He could kill at the drop of a hat. It seemed to her that someone like that would be a crazy person in bed. Would fuck with an abandon not seen in most men. She knew it was ridiculous to imagine these things of such a frightening figure, but it was all that kept her going in her mundane existence.

This day had been yet another in a long line of never ending tediousness. She stood at her console when the beast of a man Kylo Ren came in to speak with Hux. She stole glances at the towering hulk in his big black boots and heard his metallic voice through the mask. Just hearing that cold robotic like voice made her wet. Her mind was swirling with images of him bearing down on her, fucking her hard from behind. She felt the heat between her legs and shifted uncomfortably trying to resist constricting her thighs against her clit and making herself cum in his presence, but it was no use. She allowed herself a moment to close her eyes as she held onto the console to steady herself. A shiver travelled through the length of her body and she bit her bottom lip as she felt the convulsions ripple through her sex as she came. It took all her strength to remain as still as she could as the intense pleasure coursed through her. 

Opening her eyes she glanced around furtively hoping no one had noticed her momentary loss of control.She breathed a sigh of relief that no ones eyes were on her. No ones eyes except one persons that was. Kylo Rens mask was staring right at her. Her legs started to involuntarily shake with a deep fear and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Her cheeks were flushed with her orgasm and she steadied her mind by telling herself that of course he was not looking at her. The mask was deceiving, he was obviously looking at something near her, but not her. Why would he be looking at a dull drone like herself. She could feel the wetness between her shaking thighs, her panties slick with her cum. Even when feeling the deepest fear she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have his hot tongue on her swollen pussy right now. 

The big man turned back to Hux and finished his conversation. He then called a subordinate. After a few words he was gone and she felt herself relax. It was the end of her shift and she started to think about a long steamy spell in her refresher. She made to make her way out of the control room when the subordinate Ren had been speaking to approached her. "Lord Ren requests your presence in his private chambers immediately!" Oh fuck! She thought Fuck, fuck! Why?? Her heart raced as she approached the private quarters of Kylo Ren. This was very, very bad. Most people that the brooding Dark Sider took an interest in ended up dead. As she got to the door they opened without her having to use the intercom. She stood shaking at the door when she heard Kylo Rens chilling robotic voice say "Enter" Her stomach churned as she walked into his quarters. Sweat beaded on her brow as she thought whatever she had done that had offended him would now probably be her end.

He was sitting in a large black chair in his mask. Legs apart, with his hands on his knees. "L..Lord Ren" She stammered "H..how may I serve you?" "Closer" He said matter of factually. "W...what?" "CLOSER!" He repeated harshly. She stepped closer, unbridled fear coursing through her veins. She felt like she might pass out at any moment. "Name!" He demanded. "L155A" She replied weakly. There was a moment of silence as she stood uncomfortably in front of him. She felt a drop of sweat start to run down over her temple and the hot wetness between her legs from earlier being joined by more wetness as she involuntarily became aroused just being in this fearsome giants presence. "I said...closer" His voice through the mask was like an irritated hiss.

She shuffled closer and stopped. He raised his hand and with two fingers used the force to gently drag her right up to him until she was standing right between his legs. "Kneel!" He ordered. She looked down and quickly kneeled. Her whole body was shaking as she stared at the ground. So close to him now that her head was mere inches from his crotch. She heard a hiss and looked up to see him removing his helmet. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited to see what unspeakable horror lay beneath. 

Her mind reeled when she saw his face. It was not at all what she had expected. Deep brown soulful eyes, strong arched brows, a noble nose, and full pouting lips curved unevenly. Beauty marks dotted his smooth skin and a thick, black mane framed his pale face. Sweet Tyth he was gorgeous. She quickly looked away when she heard a rich deep voice say "Look at me L155A" She looked up at him and saw no expression on his face but his gloved hand was suddenly on her cheek and his thumb was brushing over her lips. Her mind was going crazy with scenarios of how this handsome angel of death was about to kill her.

His gloved thumb gently skimming her lips set her every nerve ending on fire and she wriggled her backside ever so slightly feeling her saturated panties. With one hand on her cheek she saw his other hand undoing his black pants. Her heart was pounding as he pulled out the biggest cock she had ever seen. He started stroking it while still holding her cheek. "You know what to do" he said in a smooth velvet tone that swirled through her mind. She looked at the giant swollen dick in front of her and swallowed hard. Of all the things she had expected of the Master of the Knights of Ren to do to her, this was not one of them. Suck his enormous cock? Holy shit!, she thought. 

She decided to make the most of this situation, to enjoy him as she had so many times in her mind, after all who knows what he was planning after this was over. This could be the day she drew her last breath. She started by lavishing soft butterfly kisses around the base of his dick. She couldn't stop making breathy little sighs feeling the sensation of her sensitive lips against the velvety, hot skin of his cock. She delicately started to feather her tongue from the base of his member to the smooth tip. Licking and swirling her tongue over the head. Her hot wetness pooling in her panties as she wrapped her fingers around his hard thickness. He put both hands back on his knees and leaned back like he was some kind of king, watching her intently with his dark hooded eyes. She started to stroke him up and down as she lovingly kissed and licked his rock hard cock like it was the most delicious thing in the galaxy. When she saw the bead of precum form at the tip. She licked it away hungrily and began to work him faster. Feeling him jerk and pulse as she squeezed and licked his length. 

She felt her slickness escaping her sopping wet panties and slipping down her thighs, and as she took the whole tip of his giant dick into her mouth she heard him moan slightly in his throat without him opening his mouth. She swirled her tongue over the head of his cock and sucked and caressed it with her lips. "Look at me" he demanded. She looked into his big brown eyes as she slid her hot wet mouth as far down his hardness as she could. His face made no expression but his mouth opened slightly and she saw his bottom lip quiver as he sucked in air. She felt a certain satisfaction at having elicited some kind of response from this frightening man. She ran her lips up and down as much of his thick shaft as she could while her hand worked the rest. 

Without realising it her other hand was on his thigh and she felt him shift slightly. His hand was suddenly on the back of her head, gloved fingers in her hair. She continued to keep eye contact as she sucked him, shoving the head of his cock hard against the back of her throat each time she took him into her mouth as she tried to take as much of him into her mouth as she could. She was enjoying it so much she found herself drooling over his dick and squeezing her wet thighs together rhythmically as she rapidly approached her peak. She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt herself about to climax. "Look at me!" he demanded yet again.

She tried hard to keep eye contact as she started to whimper as her orgasm hit her hard and proceeded to make her pussy lurch and throb as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. As she whimpered and mewed with her wet mouth around his dick, his hand was on his cock again, and within a few strokes he moaned deeply, his brow furrowed. Suddenly her mouth was full of his hot thick semen spurting against the back of her throat. "Swallow!" he rasped as he strained through his orgasm.

She gagged a little trying to swallow the copious amount of his cum and he watched her intently as he continued to fill her mouth. He made a slight sigh as he pulled his cock out of her mouth and rivulets of his cum ran from the corners of her mouth. He sat back in his chair and watched her as she panted and licked his semen from the corners of her mouth. He wasn't openly panting but she could see his chest heaving up and down in his black tunic. His face the same indiscernible expression as when she came in. His glove was again against her cheek. Gently his thumb traced her cheek bone as he said in a voice so velvety and deep, "You will come to my quarters at the same time tomorrow" This was not an invitation, this was an order. "Now go" he said curtly.

She quickly stood up on shaky legs and feeling like a hot mess, stumbled her way to the door without looking back. She wondered if he was watching her shakily leave his quarters. Her mind careened from one thought to the next, she felt like she was drunk. What the fuck just happened? Back in her quarters she sat on the end of her bed and went over it in her mind. She flopped back on the bed and her fingers snaked into her soaking wet panties. her pussy was swollen and slick with her own juices, and running her fingers through the soft wet folds and over her clit she quickly felt herself being aroused again thinking about the way he had made her suck his delicious cock. His face so...beautiful, so dark, those lips. She wondered what those thick soft lips would feel like between her legs. She rubbed herself to yet another climax thinking about licking and sucking that huge pulsing dick. Kylo Rens cum in her mouth. All those shitty little encounters she had had in the past were nothing compared to what she had just experienced. She climbed in the refresher and smiled at how he had demanded she return to his quarters tomorrow. Her skin prickled with goose bumps as she thought about sucking his enormous dick again.

The next day she was at Kylo Rens quarters again at the allotted time. Actually she had been waiting outside his door early. Her panties already moist thinking about him. Once again the door opened without her having to intercom. He was sitting unmasked on his large grey couch and she nervously came and stood in front of him. "Strip!" He ordered. Her mind reeled. Fuck! "Strip now!" He said forcefully. Slowly and nervously she started to strip down, she felt so self conscious. His eyes, so dark, so penetrating. Like a predator about to devour its kill. She got down to her bra and panties and stalled for a moment feeling vulnerable and embarrassed. "Keep going" His voice, deep and throaty. She slowly undid her bra and coyly held her hands over her breasts as she slipped out of her wet panties and tried to cover her naked sex with her other hand. He let her stand like that for a moment as his eyes moved up and down her frame. She saw him smirk slightly as he told her to get on the couch on her hands and knees. Holy shit! she thought as she climbed onto the couch. Life was anything but dull right now. 

She waited for only a few minutes but it seemed like an eternity. He was directly behind her and she felt utterly exposed and with no where to hide. Suddenly she felt warm hands on the cheeks of her arse, softly running over them and squeezing them. Like he was inspecting a ripe fruit he was about to eat. Then lips. Those soft full lips of his were on her ass. They were so warm as they moved over her ass cheeks, grazing and kissing them. His hot breath sending shivers up her spine. Long fingers began exploring her pussy. Deftly travelling through its slippery folds then sliding into her wetness. She gasped a little as he proceeded to finger fuck her slowly while kissing the cheeks of her ass. She moaned quietly as he slipped a second finger inside her. Suddenly he slapped her ass hard making her jump and suck in air. His fingers slipped out of her and then she felt those thick soft lips kissing her pussy from behind. Her mind was in a fog, she thought she had to be dreaming all this. There was no way this was real. His soft, hot mouth was pure pleasure. His tongue started licking up and down her wet slit while his fingers rubbed her clit. She gasped as she felt his tongue enter her and start to tongue fuck her wet hole. She wriggled her arse against his face while he licked and probed her. She was breathing out inaudible words, mind spinning.

The relentless rubbing of her clit and his warm wet mouth on her sex bought her to a climax the like of which she had not experienced before. Her head dropped onto the couch and she panted and whimpered as her body jerked and pulsed through her orgasm. She was lost for a moment in her own pleasure when she realised his mouth and hands weren't on her anymore. She could hear a slight rustling when suddenly she felt the head of his huge hard cock pressing against her wet slit. One hand grabbed the cheek of her ass while she felt his hot swollen head being rubbed up and down her wet cunt. She panicked a little for a second or two. She hadn't fucked anyone in a very long time. She knew she would be tight and that huge dick might hurt, but feeling his hot hard cock sliding up and down her wetness made her ache to be filled by him.

Slowly his big head began easing into her tight wet hole. She started sucking in air in short gasps and moaning loudly as he slowly forced his thickness into her. Once he was balls deep inside her he paused. She felt her heart pounding at the realisation that Kylo Ren had his massive cock deep inside her, and yes it did hurt a little, but now she wanted it to hurt, wanted to feel him splitting her. Forcing that enormous thick beast of a dick into her tight, hungry little pussy. He slowly started to move out then in again and she groaned with the pleasure of it as he began to fuck her. She could hear him breathing raggedly as his hands grabbed her hips and he began to pound her faster and faster. Her thighs were slick with her own wetness as he pumped her and she heard herself moan "oh yes" as her mind whirled with what was happening and how good he felt fucking her. He was an artist with his dick, fucking her fast then slow then fast again. Pulling out to rub his swollen head against her sensitive clit then sinking back into her. The fact she was completely naked and vulnerable and he was fully clothed, fucking her with those heavy black boots on excited her all the more. She felt his big black swathed arms wrap around her tightly as he hunched over her, his cheek pressed against her bare back. She felt him spasm and he growled deep in his throat like an animal as he came, pumping his cum deep inside her. He held her for a moment puffing loudly and trying to catch his breath. 

She was gasping as he pulled out of her. Her face was buried in the seat of the couch when she heard him say "Tomorrow, same time" She heard him disappear into his refresher so she took her Que to leave, quickly pulling on her clothes and leaving his quarters. Holy fuck! she thought to herself as she climbed into her own refresher. She moaned as she touched herself as the water washed over her, her pussy a little tender after his onslaught, his cum still oozing out of her. Kylo Ren had just fucked her senseless and she had loved it. He was so impersonal, so controlling, and if he wanted to fuck her that way, she didn't care, she wanted him to destroy her starved little cunt with his fingers, his delicious pouty soft lips and his monster cock. Her life had been one long boring humdrum until now. The fearsome Kylo Ren wanted to fuck her and gods there was something so primal about it, about him. 

She came hard in the refresher thinking about how he had just fucked her. She went to bed thinking about how she couldn't wait to be fucked by him again tomorrow. The next day there she was, like an obedient pet, waiting for her masters command outside his quarters. As she entered she was shocked to see him nearly naked. Finally she got to see what was under all that black clothing and by god he did not disappoint! She was taken aback by the sight of his chiselled physic. He was sitting on the edge of his bed in a pair of black trunks and nothing else. All defined abs, thick muscular thighs and arms. "Come here" he ordered. She walked obediently over to him as he said "Remove your panties" "Do you want me to take off the re...?" she asked "No!" he replied cutting her off. She removed her panties as he watched. "Now come here" he said softly. When he used that deep soft tone it made her feel like swooning. She could see his enormous dick, hard and thick in his trunks. She came towards him and he pulled her up onto him by her arms, positioning her over his cock, facing him in a kneeling position on the bed. She looked down into his eyes and gingerly put her arms around his big shoulders, unsure if she was supposed to do that. She felt him releasing the beast and with one deft move he entered her and pulled her all the way down his thick shaft. She gasped sharply, she was still a little raw from the sound fucking she had received the night before, but once he was deep inside her the worst was over and the best was about to begin. 

Her skirt was rucked up and his hands were on her thighs. "Now fuck me slowly" he commanded. She duly started to ride him ever so slowly. He started kissing and sucking her neck and throat as she slid up and down the length of his hard shaft. She licked her lips and made breathy moaning sounds as she slowly rode his cock. His mouth on her skin and his cock deep inside her made her feel incredible. She started to increase the tempo but he whispered "No" against her throat. "Slowly" he breathed. She slowed right down, savouring every inch of his thick shaft between the lips of her pussy, feeling her wetness leak out of her all over his balls and slipping down between his thighs. She felt his thumb start to work gentle circles on her clit. She quivered as he touched it and squirmed and wriggled on him as she tried hard to ease herself slowly up and down his huge cock. He had so much more self control than her, she thought to herself. Then again she had been deprived of real sex for so long it was like she was starving for it. He licked her throat as she started to pant and mew as she began to reach her climax. As she shuddered against him he moaned loudly against her throat as he blew his hot load inside her. His big arms wrapped around her and she took the opportunity to bury her face in his thick soft black hair, inhaling deeply. Gods he smelled so good. Everything about him was amazing.

She held onto him tightly, not wanting to remove herself from his warm, strong arms, nuzzling his hair with her little nose, enjoying him while she had the chance. "Tomorrow" he whispered against her throat. She kept herself buried in his thick black hair for a few moments longer then extracted herself from him. His cum mixed with hers, running down her thighs as she made her way back to her quarters. She realised she was just his play thing, his sexual slave to be used by him whenever he liked, and she was fine with that, it wasn't like she wasn't getting anything out of it. But when he was softly spoken like that, it made her heart ache for him. She pushed it aside. If she allowed herself to love him, it would destroy her, and she knew he was not interested in her 'love'. No! She told herself. Enjoy him while you can and don't dare start thinking you feel something deeper for him than primal lust. It was the only way. The next day she was at her station when Kylo walked into the command area in his mask. Looking over to her he signalled her to come to him. She looked towards the floor and obediently went to him. Following him out into the corridor. 

He stopped at a small operations cupboard, opened the door and ushered her inside. He followed her in and shut the door behind them. There was little room inside the cupboard and he quickly spun her so that she was facing the wall. Suddenly he ripped open her jacket and shirt, wrenching her bra in two as he did so exposing her breasts. She gasped in surprise, a smile danced across her lips, he was such a bad boy. One gloved hand squeezed her breasts and ran over her nipples, while his other hand was pulling up her skirt and reefing down her panties. Suddenly his hand was on her throat and his head on her shoulder as he worked her panties down. "Do you know why I chose you?" He whispered Metallic-ally through the mask "N...no" she breathed "I saw that you wanted this" His gloved hand pushed between her legs over her mound and the wet lips of her pussy. Rubbing up and down before hoiking her skirt up over her arse. His stiff cock was suddenly penetrating her aching wet pussy and he began fucking her hard and fast against the wall. "I know you love this" He whispered through ragged breaths while he pounded her hard. "Uh, uh, f fuck yes..." she stammered out. "Touch yourself!" he demanded "I want to see you cum" Her mind was in a haze as she reached down and began rubbing her clit, she knew she wouldn't last long and sure enough within moments she was jerking against his dick, sucking in air and biting her lip, one hand on her wet slippery sex the other bracing herself on the wall, trying to muffle her own sounds of excitement. His arm was around her waist, one hand on her throat and his head on her shoulder hunched over her as he moaned Metallic-ally in her ear while he came hard inside her. 

For a moment they paused in that position, panting in unison. He then withdrew and spun her around to face him. With a hand on her chin and the mask right up in her face he whispered "Tonight!" Through the mask it sounded so alien but also so incredibly exciting to her. Suddenly he was gone and she was left standing in the cupboard, dishevelled, she pulled her panties up over the wet mess between her legs and tried to smooth her wrinkled skirt down. Her jacket, shirt, and bra ripped beyond repair, she held them closed while she tried to make her way back to her quarters without being noticed. A few eyes noticed her appearance but she made it back without event. Changing her uniform she hurried back to her station. Standing at her station she smiled to herself. Kylo Ren had just interrupted her shift to fuck her hard and she couldn't wait to see him tonight.

That night she found him standing in his quarters. "Come here" he said and she did not need to be asked twice. Standing in front of him he began walking around her as though inspecting her. He smoothed a stray lock of hair over her ear, and let his fingers gently gently move down her neck. When he was behind her she felt him unzipping her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She had not bothered wearing underwear. It seemed pointless. His arm snaked around her waist and he held her tight against him while he pressed his nose behind her ear. She could hear him inhaling deeply. He let her go then walked around to face her. Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it gently over her shoulders, it dropped to the floor leaving her completely naked. With one hand on her hip he put his other gloved hand on her throat, dragging it down between her breasts down to her belly. Then he took a step back. "Undress me" he ordered in a low deep voice. With her heart racing she quickly got to work undoing his belt, the straps on his big black boots, she opened his tunic and slid it off his broad shoulders. 

She started to lift his black tank when he took over and lifted it over his head. She paused for a moment looking at his impressive eight pack. She couldn't resist running the tips of her fingers over it. She wanted to feel what all that hardness would be like against her soft lips but was shaken to attention when he commanded "Keep going" He watched her intently as she undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor. She slowly pulled down his trunks, revealing his huge hard cock. Bobbing in mid air. Ready for her. He took her hand and lead her to the couch. Sitting down he turned her so she was facing away from him. He then lowered her onto his veiny hardness. Holding her thighs and moving excruciatingly slowly as he audibly breathed in. She leaned back on him, feeling his skin on her back, his breath on her shoulder. She had been dying for him to fill her hungry wet cunt for hours and she stifled a small sob as she felt him force his way deep inside her. 

For a few moments there was no movement, his hands caressed her thighs and she revelled in the sensation of his thick soft lips kissing her shoulder. His big arms lifted her slightly and he slowly began to pump her wet aching pussy. She felt his teeth in her shoulder, biting her softly as he fucked her. "You know what I want you to do" he said in a soft velvety tone. She moaned softly as she reached down and started to rub her eager clit as his hard cock owned her wet slit. "I know you want my cum" he breathed in her ear "Ah fuck" she breathed, as his words tipped her over the edge. She cried out loudly, jerking and convulsing with the force of her orgasm. He started to fuck her faster and as her orgasm dissipated he ordered urgently "On your knees!" She quickly slid off his cock and kneeled in front of him. He stroked his enormous dick, slick with her juices and ordered "Open your mouth and look at me!" As she opened her mouth wide he shot his hot sticky semen in her face, in her mouth, on her tongue, in her hair. Spurt after spurt covering her face. He groaned loudly through his orgasm. Her hand was between her legs again as he shot his hot load in her face. Her tongue licking at the cum on her lips she quickly felt her own orgasm overtake her again. He slumped back into the couch and watched her display. A soft smile on his lips. Afterwards she sat on the floor trying to regain her composure, covered in his cum.

The next thing she knew he was dragging her to her feet by her arm and towelling the cum off her face and hair, a small strange bemused smile on his lips. He took her hand and led her to his refresher. leading her in he turned on the water and standing behind her began to rub soap over her body, her thighs, her stomach, her breasts. He kissed her shoulders intermittently as his large hands roamed the entirety of her naked self. She leaned back into him, stunned at the tenderness this huge beast of a man was capable of. He filled her with an almost mind numbing fear but she also had a unrelenting need for him that felt like a raging fire in her belly. He was like a drug and she could not get enough of him. His big hands on her body and the hot water made her feel so drowsy. She let herself drift away while he massaged soap into her hair. If she died tomorrow she would die happy at least. Something amazing and wonderful and exciting had finally happened to her, and it just so happened to be the mighty warlord Kylo Ren. The next thing she remembered was waking up on a couch covered in a soft blanket. 

She sat up with a start. The blanket dropped down and she realised she was still naked. Still in his quarters. She looked around. His single bed was empty. He was not there. She quickly realised she was late for her shift. She hurriedly pulled on her clothes that were still in a pile on the floor from the night before. Rushing to her post she was confused to find someone in her place. "You!" She heard a stiff voice from behind. "L155A! You have been assigned as assistant to Lord Ren" Her mind reeled, what the fuck? she thought to herself. Assistant to... "Return to your quarters and await further instructions" On the way back to her quarters she giggled a little to herself. Assistant to Lord Ren? I suppose I wont need a uniform, Ill just be naked all the time. She laughed out loud thinking about it. Before she had even got back to her quarters someone ran up behind her puffing loudly. "Lord Ren! He wants you at his quarters now" She smirked, and let the good times roll she thought to herself. 

When she got to his quarters he wasn't there. But she noticed something was different in his rooms. His single bunk was now a double. She told herself not to read too much into this but she couldn't help but feel excited about this development. The hollow pad next to the bed sounded an alarm. When she opened it there was a message from Kylo. "Undress and get into bed, wait for me" She squealed like a little girl, afterwards making a mental note never to do that in front of Kylo. Stripping off she climbed into his bed. HIS bed she reminded herself. This was a whole new feeling of amazing. She waited excitedly for quite some time before drifting off to sleep. Waking intermittently and noting he still wasn't there. She dreamed of thick strong arms around her, soft full lips on her skin, and beautiful dark brown eyes peering into her very soul.

She awoke to warm hands making their way up her naked torso. Black silky hair flopping over his dark eyes as he looked down at her in his bed. She looked at him through sleepy eyes, and raised her hand to run her fingers over his cheek and soft full lips and over the thick muscular neck, she smiled at him sweetly as she took the chance to entwine her fingers in his thick mop of hair. He seemed to just be watching her, brown eyes roaming over her face. She thought it must be because she wasn't fully awake and time seemed to be standing still. He slowly leaned in and she felt his lips on hers. So soft and gentle, he was taking his time, tender, sweet kisses, she almost wanted to cry. These were like lovers kisses, of course she knew they weren't. He was the mighty Jedi Killer, fearsome and murderous, and she was just his slave. And yet, the way he kissed her now...his lips brushed over her cheeks, feeling her skin with his soft warm mouth. Gently kissing her eyelids. Fuck he was confusing! No! She told herself. Don't be so bloody stupid. He's just playing. Enjoy it, but don't start imagining something that isn't real. 

The kissing deepened, she tasted his mouth with her tongue and his soft lips seemed to want to devour her as his tongue met hers. Sweet Tyth he was amazing! How could someone so volatile and violent be so tender and gentle. He worked his way down her throat to her breasts. Kissing and sucking her nipples, feeling her breasts with his soft warm lips. Her hands where in his hair, soaking up the delicious warmth he was lavishing on her. He softly kissed down her rib cage to her supple belly. Taking his time and clearly enjoying himself. He kissed down to her mound then looked up at her with a smirk and what she could only describe as the dark eyes of a demon about to drain her very soul. He started to kiss her mound, his lips, so soft, so warm, Kriff! She knew she wouldn't be able to hold back once the waves of pure ecstasy started to crash on through. 

He started to kiss and lick her pussy, working her clit with his tongue so beautifully she wondered where the hell he had learned to do it like that. She bit her lip and held off for as long as she could, making little whining noises as she sucked in air. It was no use, she pushed her fingers into his hair and let the feeling crush her, bucking against his mouth and moaning "Fuck, Kylo! Yes!" He did not let up, he just kept on going licking her juices as she came against his mouth. A deep rumbling emanating from his throat. The waves came to an end but she had no time to reflect or rest. He continued to eat her swollen, needy pussy, and work her sensitive clit with his tongue until she was writhing and moaning loudly and cumming hard against his mouth again. "Oh Gods Kylo", she nearly screamed it, "Please fuck me! Fuck me please Kylo, PLEASE" 

He rose up over her and held her wrists over her head. Smirking he soothed "Oh so you want me to fuck you?" She panted and writhed against his body "Yes YES! PLEASE Kylo, PLease fuck me!" " You want my cock? Want my cum?" "FUCK!" she breathed "Why are you being such a tease?? PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" She choked back a sob. His lips came down on hers, soft but determined, tongue fucking her mouth. "Can you taste yourself on my lips?" He asked smiling as he breathed the words into her mouth, his lips just grazing hers. "Please" she begged pitifully, "Please Kylo" Her legs were wrapped around his waist as she tried to push herself onto his cock. He brushed his open mouth against hers a few more times, feeling her lips against his, before crushing his lips down on hers and entering her in one swift motion. She moaned into his mouth. After two intense orgasms in a row her sex was soft and wet and swollen and begging for him to destroy her. He continued to kiss her as he fucked her slow and deep, still holding her wrists above her head. "You like that?" he soothed against her open mouth "Yes, yes, YES!" she squirmed, hardly able to breath "Fuck me hard, PLEASE fuck me hard Kylo" He started to ramp up the pace, the smirk never leaving his mouth, enjoying every second of the torment he was delivering "You want more?" "Oh GODS yes! YES" "I'm going to fill you with my cum Lissa, do you want that?" " Yes, yes I want...wait what did you just...oh fuck just FUCK me Kylo, for the love of Tyth, Fuck me hard!" With that he began a punishing rhythm, ploughing into her deep and hard and fast, smiling as he watched her moan and writhe against him. He let her have her way until he was ready to allow his own orgasm to take him. He heaved and moaned as he unloaded his seed deep inside her. Flopping down next to her on his back, breathing heavily, sweat beading on his brow. 

When he caught his breath he propped himself up on his elbow and put his big hand on her belly. Rubbing her gently, feeling her body. She put her small hand on his and she couldn't help herself. Bringing his hand up to her mouth she kissed it softly as she smiled and gazed into his deep brown eyes. Lissa! He had given her a name. She was stunned. Who was he really? She held his hand to her lips and just gazed at him, drinking in his darkly handsome features. He flopped down on his back again, looking at the ceiling. She crept up closer to him, carefully in case he tried to dismiss her. He had no expression as she looked at him, she slowly leaned in and started to kiss his chest. She had been longing to feel that part of him against her lips. As she slowly and softly peppered his chest and abs with little kisses he ran his hand through her hair, playing with it as he watched her. 

He took a breath as though he was going to say something but changed his mind...then he began again. "If...I could get you off this ship...would you...want to go?" She stopped kissing him and looked at him wide eyed and blinking "What?" He continued to run his fingers through her hair, playing with the loose strands that fell about her cheeks. "If I could make a new life for you...would you want that?" Lissa was confused "I don't understand, what are you saying?" "I've seen inside your mind Lissa, I know this life, its not for you" "I don't want to go anywhere she blurted out, not now..." Without saying another word he lead her into the refresher and started soaping her up. Lissa faced him and started soaping up his belly and chest, any excuse to touch his hard thick body. He smiled softly at her. She couldn't help but feel it was strange. He seemed concerned for her, did he...feel something for her? Oh gods, not this again she thought to herself. Stop falling into that trap you idiot. Just because he gave you a name it doesn't mean he wants to marry you. He was just talking about getting rid of you! Didn't you hear that? She washed the soap off him and ran her fingers over his abs. He was the finest specimen she had ever seen. And all this time hidden away under all that blackness. Not that it didn't suit him, he was a striking figure both clothed and naked. 

He washed her hair and lead her out of the refresher, roughly towelling her hair dry, causing her hair to become a big weird messy birds nest when he was done. She found it amusing that Kylo Ren was washing and drying her hair. Ridiculous...and oh so sweet. She winced as she combed out the knots in her hair and Kylo just sat on the couch quietly watching her. She wondered what he was thinking about. "Come here" He half whispered holding out his hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her into his lap. "What I was saying before...I want you to think about it" "No! I don't want to" He smiled softly at her, his eyes looked so sweet and kind. He softly kissed her on the forehead. "Please...think about it. Your life...it could be worth living" "It's worth living now she said as she started to tear up. It wasn't before...but now..." A tear rolled down her cheek. She cursed herself in her own head FUCK! She didn't want him to see her showing she cared for him. He'd think she was ridiculous! She wiped away the tears and looked away. His eyes were to hard to look at, she'd end up blubbing like an idiot if she kept looking at them. He pulled her down to his chest and rested his chin on top of her head. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about anything except being in his arms. After a short while she had nodded off, breathing heavily against his chest. He carried her to the bed, laid her down and climbed in next to her. He watched her sleep for a time, then laid down and pulled her into him before slipping off to sleep himself.

The next morning when she woke he was gone. She thought about what he had said. Why was he saying that? Did he want to get rid of her? And then she had stupidly cried in front of him. No wonder he was sick of her! A message came through the intercom. She was to go to the launch bay immediately. Launch bay? What the fuck was going on? She quickly got dressed and headed to the launch bay. As soon as she got there she saw his tall dark frame waiting for her. "This is sudden" He said softly "But I need you to take this ship and head for the coordinates I have set for you" Fear gripped her. He was sending her away. "No Kylo, please. Don't" He looked around furtively and taking her hand he pulled her into the shuttle and closed the door. taking both her hands he looked at her with such a worried expression. She had never seen him look like this. "Promise me you will do this and not look back" His voice was soft and full of emotion. "But...why?" She asked sadly as big tears rolled down her pretty cheeks. "Did I do something wrong?" He smiled "No, you did nothing wrong" He wiped away the tears on her cheek "Please do this, for you...and for me" "I don't understand" she sobbed, "I don't want to leave you" 

He pulled her into himself and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't explain now, it's too dangerous. If I tell you the reason, Snoke will sense it in you. It's vitally important that he not find out. I can block him to a certain extent, but you...cannot. For your safety and the safety of...well the only option is for you to start a new life far away from here and me, where I know you will be safe" She sobbed bitterly against his chest. "I know this is hard. It's hard for me too. But believe me when I tell you, you will understand why very soon, and this will all make sense" He pulled back so he could look into her eyes. "I need to tell you, you were the only one" She looked at him bewildered "The only...you mean you... haven't done this with anyone else?" Her heart felt like it was breaking, his eyes were so sad. "You are...special...to me" He lifted her chin up and kissed her so tenderly, it made her weep big wet tears "...and you always will be" Lissa looked at him bewildered. Nothing made sense. But for better or worse she trusted him and...she loved him, so deeply. There was no denying it. "Now go" he urged "While there's still time" He went to open the shuttle door but suddenly turned and dragged her to him. His soft lips crushed down on hers for the last time. And then, he was gone. 

As her shuttle headed for a destination unknown she wondered what the future had in store for her. Whatever it had planned for her nothing would ever compare to falling in love with the deadliest man in the galaxy.

Years later, on an Idyllic green planet in the Outer Rim at sunset, a small pretty woman was calling out for two children, twins, a raven haired girl and a sandy haired boy. They ran to their mother giggling and talking loudly. The small woman took their hands and the three laughed together as they disappeared into their cottage as the twin suns set on the hazy orange horizon.


End file.
